The Princess
by Weeelo
Summary: Rancis POV during the whole Execution thing...


**This is Rancis's POV when Vanellope told the racers she was going to execute them….I own nothing**

The Princess

I ran as fast as I could up the rainbow bridge. To be honest I was scared out of my mind, as I watched these monsters eat up my home. I finally made it to the top, until I froze to see something heartbreaking catch my eye.

"Ralph just stop!" Vanellope shouted as the large handed wrecker tried to pull her through the barrier. "It's got to work!" Ralph said straining to pull her through. "Stop it's no use!" Vanellope jumped down to the ground. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I wanted to help her but I just couldn't.

"Rancis let's go!" Taffyta said as she dragged me all the way to Game Central Station. "Our home it's gone." Candlehead sobbed. Taffyta hugged her. "That's it then we are homeless…" Adorabeezle quivered as tears fell from her eyes. "What the heck is wrong with you Rancis? You could have been eaten by one of those monsters!" Taffyta shouted at me.

"Well I'm sorry! I had to stop!" I yelled aloud. Taffyta raised an eyebrow at me. "Stop for what?" She asked. I sighed aloud as I rubbed the back of my head. Did I really have to answer that question?

"Well…" I started to speak a little. "Well what?" Taffyta crossed her arms across her chest. As I was about to speak again, we heard Citrusella yelling out to us. "Guys come back!" She yelled as she ran back into Sugar Rush. We all followed her into the portal and saw the sun shining once again over Sugar Rush.

Sparkles fell over our heads as we stared at Vanellope. "Is that Vanellope?" I asked Crumbelina. "I don't know." She replied. "Now I remember." Sour bill said as he walked up to Vanellope. "A hail the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush…Princess Vanellope..." Me and the other racers gasped loudly.

"I remember now she's our princess." Taffyta said to Candlehead. "Oh! That's right!" Candlehead said. "We are so sorry about the way we treated you." Taffyta said as I started to freak out.

"Yeah, yeah! Those were just… Jokes!" I said. _Really? Just jokes? Is that the best you can think of?_

"I was just doing what Taffyta told me too!" Candlehead ratted out Taffyta. "Tut-tut. As your merciful princess I hereby decree…that everyone who was ever mean to me…shall be..." Vanellope started to speak. "Ohhh…" I said quietly.

"Executed." "What?!" We all shouted as we started to break down crying. "No, no, no please!" Taffyta begged. "No! I don't want to die!" Taffyta shouted as tears came out from her eyes. "I'm just kidding!" Vanellope laughed. "Stop crying Taffyta!" "I'm trying but it won't stop!" I saw Taffyta's mascara start running down her cheeks, which was kind of funny.

"So this is the real you…a princess." Ralph said as Vanellope turned to him. "Aw, Ralph what are you nuts?" Vanellope said. "This isn't me!" I suddenly saw Vanellope glitch out of her dress. I looked at her, not helping myself. "Sweet..." I said but blushed as Wynnchel and Duncan smiled at me. I guess they heard what I said. "This is me." Vanellope said to Ralph. "Huh?" Ralph said confused. "Look the code may say I'm a princess, but I know who I really am Ralph, I'm a racer with the greatest super power ever!" She started to glitch everywhere.

"I was here!"

"I was there!"

I smiled and looked at her with a smug look on my face. _Yeah just check out that sweet thing._ Thank goodness she did not notice. "I was glitching through the walls! I am not giving that up!" She glitched back to Ralph. "Pardon me for asking but without a princess…whose going to lead us?" Wynnchel asked. "Yeah who?" Duncan added in. "Uhhh, me. I'm thinking more on the line of a constitutional democracy… President Vanellope Von Schweetz! Has a nice ring to it don't ya think?"

We all nodded in agreement. "Fix-it, Wreck-It the arcade is about to open! Let's move it out!" The crazy gun lady said as she jumped into this jet. Vanellope hugged Ralph as I just smiled.

"Au revoir admiral underpants." Vanellope said to him.

"And farewell Baroness Booger face." Ralph teased bowing.

"Good-bye major body odor!"

"Asta la Vista-." "Ralph!" The handyman called out to him. "To be continued!" Ralph said jumping into the jet. Taffyta gave Vanellope a thumbs up as she gave her a thumbs up back. And…for some reason Crumbelina was dancing so….yeah…awkward.

Candlehead grabbed Vanellope's armed a skipped. I gave a fist pump and walked with the others. I caught up to Vanellope. "Sorry about all that Vanellope." I said to her, blushing. She smiled warmly at me. "No worries..." She said as I smiled.

It was great to have our princess back…

**Comment and Review!**


End file.
